Sokai One Shot: More than Enough
by KiruslovesKH
Summary: Sora's finally back home and Kairi couldn't be any happier! Although she starts feeling nervous about what Sora's reaction will be to the drawing in the cave, along with their relationship in general. So whats her decision? Does she tell him? Hide it? Find out! Sokai One Shot!


**SoKai One shot: More than Enough**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH! It belongs to Square-Enix and Disney! I hope you enjoy it! **

"W-We're back!" Sora said putting on his best smile. Kairi bent down and smiled, holding out her hand.

"You're home."

**Kairi**

The party had ended long ago; the only ones left on the small island were Riku, Sora and Kairi herself. Donald, Goofy and the King had to make sure everyone back at the castle was okay so they left. Right now, Kairi was alone siting on the dock. The memory of her and Sora sitting in the same spot some time ago made its way into her head and made her smile. She had no idea where Sora was though. She could see Riku sitting near the paopu tree, but she couldn't see Sora anywhere.

"I hope he's okay." Kairi said and shook her head, of course he was okay. He was probably on the other side of the beach or at the secret place. Her eyes widened and she panicked. The secret place…the picture of her and Sora feeding paopu fruit to each other was in there! She was pretty sure he had seen it by now. What does he think of it? At first she thought Sora had been the one who had drawn on it, but then Riku said that he was the one. The poor girl was so confused and every single situation ran through her head. Sora seeing the picture and running over to her lips ready. That would be nice, but then there's the possibility of it being all a prank and Sora not being into her at all! Then the worst thought came up. What if Sora was gay?! She whimpered and starred at the water.

"No, of course he's not. I think." She said out loud.

"You think what?" A familiar voice asked curiously. She turned around and saw Sora standing behind her, a questioning look on his face. Kairi yelped and started thinking of things to say.

"I-I was talking about the new dog I got," she said. Nice save.

"You got a dog?" He said sitting beside her at a respectable distance. This slightly upset her.

"Uh, yeah! I was just hoping he wasn't making a mess back home." She laughed nervously. Her hand was right next to his, if only she had the guts to move closer.

"Cool! I always wanted a dog," he pouted.

"What about Goofy?" Kairi giggled. Sora laughed as well and shook his head.

"I don't think my mom would let me keep him," he smiled. After that they both were silent. Watching the sun set in the distance. She should've expected this, it's not like Sora was going to confess he liked her on his first day back. He had so much on his plate already, having a girlfriend would just make things more complicated for him. She sighed and managed a small smile. She could wait, for him she'd wait forever.

"I'm glad…" she said softly.

"Hm?" Sora looked over at her.

"I'm glad…That you didn't change. That you stayed the same even after all the things you saw and all the people you met." She looked over at him and her smile widened. Sora smiled and nodded his head.

"It's gonna take more than losing a heart and memories to change me." He said proudly. Kairi laughed and watched the sun as it slowly started to disappear. She moved her hand only a bit, but it was enough so that her pinkie finger brushed his. At first she thought he would move away, but instead he moved his pinkie so it touched hers. Kairi closed her eyes and smiled. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it was enough. Heck it was more than enough. Sitting here with him like this was enough to make her heart race 100 miles per hour. She opened her eyes again and watched as the stars appeared in the sky. She saw a shooting star in the distance; closing her eyes she whispered her wish. To be able to protect the ones she loves.

"Hey, you two! Get off your bums and let's go!" Kairi jumped and turned around to see Riku standing behind them. He had a smug look on his face, "Well," he said noticing their hands, "What's going on here?" Sora and Kairi quickly stood up,

"Nothing!" they said in unison. Riku shook his head mumbling to himself. They each got into their own boats and Kairi smiled at both of them, "I'm glad you guys are back."

**Bad ending, but I had to get this written down! It was stuck in my head for a long time and it kept getting in the way! Anyway, please read and review! **


End file.
